


Surprise incest

by Arwen88



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dubious Consent Due To Identity Issues, F/M, Step-parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 08:18:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17894864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arwen88/pseuds/Arwen88
Summary: Frank comes home to a warm bed and thinks the woman beside him is his girlfriend, not her daughter.





	Surprise incest

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the CowT of LDF, prompt "darkness". Thanks to Acadiana for beta reading this! <3

Frank went home after a long week of work outside the country to find it dark and silent. He would have been worried if his watch didn't tell him it was way past three in the morning. He moved stealthily to the room he shared with his girlfriend, mindful of the cracking floor a couple steps after her daughter’s bedroom, and counted it a victory when he was able to reach their bed in the darkness without making too much noise. He sighed at getting in his own bed and after a moment he rolled over to kiss his girlfriend’s shoulder.

Mica woke up slowly at feeling a couple kisses on her shoulder. It was strange but at first she thought it could have been her mother or some vivid dream. She stopped breathing when a strong arm was wrapped around her torso and she was pulled against a strong chest. It took her a couple seconds to remember that the night before she had gone to sleep in her mother's big bed because she had had to wash her bedsheets and couldn't be bothered to change them late at night when there was another bigger and empty bed in the house anyway. She had never thought that her mother’s boyfriend would choose that night to come back from work.  
She turned, finding she wasn't even able to see his face in the darkness, and opened her mouth to explain the mistake.

Frank smiled at hearing the little breath Clarice made every time before kissing him and leaned in to kiss his girlfriend as he let her hand slide to her breast to gently squeeze it. He had hoped for a warm welcome for the whole five days he had been away and was delighted at hearing the woman moan into the kiss and start to answer his kiss.

Mica knew she should have stopped him, should have said anything, but when Frank’s tongue slipped past her lips it was all she could do not to whimper, moaning softly as he started groping her breast. She had never been touched that way and suddenly she wondered if it would have been that bad to go on just a little more. She was pretty sure she would have never found another man as hot as his mother’s partner and she had lusted after him for too long to force her body not to react as he started gently rubbing his hard penis against her buttocks.

Frank kept kissing her, growing more excited by the second by the enthusiasm she put in their kiss. Clarice hadn't felt that responsive for months at that point and he wondered if it was thanks to his long time from home that she was so taken all of the sudden. He moaned softly and moved his hands down her body, reaching the hem of her shirt to pull it up and gain access to her naked skin.

Mica made a strangled sound at feeling his hot hand slide on her tummy, higher and higher as Frank clearly wanted to reach her breasts. She made to talk, knowing that it was probably her last chance to fix things before Frank would go too far and feel betrayed in the morning, but the man put the other hand over her mouth.

Frank gently kissed her neck while he kept his hand over her lips, going back to squeeze one of her tits.  
“Shush, love… You’ll wake up your baby if you moan that loud…” He whispered, trying to not let his mind wander on the girl surely sleeping on the other room, her smile the most beautiful one Frank had ever seen, her lithe figure literally the material of a couple of embarrassing dreams he had had. He sighed, trying to get back with his mind to the place and time he was, and tried biting the woman’s shoulder while he gently pinched between his fingers one of her nipples. He couldn't help but smile when she threw her head back with a loud moan, tensing in his arms and pushing her ass back against his hard cock instinctively.  
“Such a good girl…” He whispered in her ear.

Mica couldn't help but moan, going crazy with the way he was rubbing and playing with her nipples. She would have payed to have him actually turn her around and put his lips on her but he was keeping her in place with the hand keeping her silent and the other strong hand on her chest.  
To be honest Mica had never thought she could like being kept silent but there was something in his hold that turned her on, maybe the knowledge that she was in his power. Still it was too much and at the same time not enough.  
She took his hand, stopping him from fondling her tits, and tried leading him to touch her between her legs where she could feel her pussy wet her underwear more every second.

Frank moaned softly at feeling her wet and ready and after rubbing over her pussy through her panties for a couple seconds he slipped his hand under it, helped by the way she tried to push her panties down herself in an attempt to give him more space. It was hot and a bit frantic, his partner so turned on it was arousing in itself.  
She abandoned herself to him when she gently caressed her big labia before slipping one finger between them, finding her wet and so hot he couldn’t wait to be able to take her. Still, they hadn’t had sex in too long and he liked a bit of foreplay before everything else. She trembled in his arms when Frank started stimulating her clit and she spread her legs more, trying to move her hips so as to push him to go further.  
“God, you can’t wait, can you?” He whispered pushing his hard cock against her naked ass as he slowly pushed his finger inside her.  
“Fuck me…” She moaned, her voice muffled by his hand.  
Frank held his breath for a moment, thinking it was a trick of his depraved mind if she sounded a bit more like Mica than her mother in that moment. Still just the thought managed to get him closer to his climax and he knew he couldn’t wait anymore.

Mica was left breathless by the sudden change when Frank took his hands away from her and she whimpered, trying to turn and find back his touch, but Frank got on his knees on the mattress and soon she had his hands back on her for as long as it took it for him to grab her hips and flip her over. Mica gasped, surprised and turned on as she found herself on all fours, her almost step-father shoving down and away her underwear. She almost trembled in anticipation when he grabbed her thighs and spread them more a moment before he pushed his face against her pussy to lick and suck at her clit.  
Mica moaned loudly, grabbing the bed sheets, and in answer to the lost of control Frank rose behind her to put one hand in the middle of her back and pushed her down.  
“Bite the pillow, baby…” He whispered in her ear, and Mica obeyed instantly, feeling her natural lube slowly drip out of her pussy while Frank rubbed his cock slowly against her vagina. “We don’t want your daughter to wake up and hear us now, do we?” Frank murmured.  
Mica shook her head in a hurry hoping he would take her sooner than later.  
She tried rising her hips more in a silent invitation, more excited than she had ever been in her life.

Frank caressed her back, slowly masturbating his cock while keeping the glans against her pussy, excited at feeling her so wet and spreading her lube on himself at every movement. He couldn’t help but give a fleeting thought to the girl in the other room, to how it would have been if she was to wake up and go see what the ruckus was about, maybe stay by the door watching them have sex. He sighed and for a moment felt a pang of guilt that made him gently pet his woman’s back before he started pressing against her.

Mica rolled her eyes back and moaned throatily into the pillow as Frank’s cock slowly pushed inside of her. It was better than any fantasy she had ever had of the man, way better than touching herself in her bedroom at night.  
He slid his hands from her hips to her breasts, squeezing them while he pushed deeper with a moan that he muffled against her skin before biting gently the nape of her neck.  
“So tight…” He moaned, stopping only when he was completely in her. He took a moment before sliding out and pushing in once more.  
She moaned and whimpered at every slow thrust, her pussy tightening around his cock every time Frank would pinch her nipples, but when she actively tried to push back on him he moved his hands away from her tits to go back to holding her hips.

Frank loved feeling his lover try to have more but for once he had every intention to be the one dominating the situation, to have her have a fuck she would never forget.  
He held her still as he started to thrust in her harder, faster, urged by her muffled whispers to keep that rhythm up, to fuck her. He was going crazy, thinking he was too lost for Mica; so lost that he was hearing the voice of his lover’s daughter instead of Clarice; this, however, only turned him on more. He thrust hard in her, taking almost violently, loving how she spread her legs more, how she tried to have him take her deeper, how even while he was holding her still she would try to arch her back and push back on his cock. Clarice had never been that much active during the sex and Frank was driven crazy by that. He knew he was almost certainly leaving bruises on her hips where he was grabbing her but still he felt it wasn’t enough.  
He abruptly took his cock out of her pussy, grinning at hearing her desperate whimpers at being emptied. Instead of waiting for her turn he used the hold on her hips to flip her on her back.

 

Mica was left breathless by the change but hurried to spread her legs once more in invitation, hoping to have him back inside her body soon. She moaned and arched on the bed when Frank penetrated once more before covering her with his strong body.  
She grabbed his shoulders, excited at the chance to hold him tight, but instead of kissing her the man leaned in to attack her breasts with his mouth, sucking and biting and certainly leaving signs of his passion.  
Mica lost herself in the pleasure he was giving her and soon she couldn’t help but moan loudly. Frank covered her mouth once more with his hand, not even taking his lips off the nipple he was currently sucking, almost as if he wanted to drink the milk out of it. But Mica didn’t want him to silence her so and, instead of taking it passively as she had done until then, she took his hand in hers to move it away from her lips enough to be able to open her mouth and take in two of his fingers to lick and suck.

Frank moaned around her nipple and rose from it to try and see her in the darkness, excited. He couldn’t make out more than a vague silhouette of her but it was enough to get him even harder as he started moving his fingers in and out of her mouth, fucking it at the same rhythm of his thrusts in her pussy. He loved knowing that she wanted him so much, loved seeing that she was unable to suppress her voice. He took her faster, going back to the fast and hard rhythm he had set up before while pulling her hard on his cock.

Mica arched her back when Frank went back to fucking her with all his strength and let go of his hand to grab his shoulders, loving the feeling of his muscles under her fingers. She moaned around his fingers, closing her eyes when she finally reached her orgasm. It washed over her with the most powerful waves of pleasure she had ever experienced, leaving her trembling and trying to keep him closer to herself.  
Frank moaned throatily and kissed her face and neck without even stopping fucking her pussy or mouth. It all contributed to make her feel like he owned her and that thought turned on her even more. She abandoned herself under him, breathless and with her legs spread open in the hope he would just go on and keep fucking her until morning.

The feeling of her tight wet pussy clenching around his cock when she had reached her orgasm had managed to get Frank almost to the edge and he started taking her frantically.  
Knowing Clarice was taking the pill he didn’t even think about warning her of his being close and kept shoving his fingers in her mouth, loving the way she sucked them as hard as she would have done with his dick.  
“God, I can’t wait to make you suck my cock that way…” He moaned on her skin, licking one of her breasts before starting to leave a hickey.  
He wanted to mark her, wanted to fill her body with his cum and the signs of his lovemaking, to remind her in the morning and every time she was to look in the mirror who had made her feel good.  
He shoved his cock hard in her when he felt his orgasm approach and he suddenly went still with a loud groan as he shot it in her.

Mica moaned and whimpered and tried to hug the man tight as to not let him move away yet, only wanting for him to keep his cock inside her until he had filled her with his cum to the last drop. She sighed when Frank slowly pulled the fingers out of her mouth to lean in and kiss her on her swollen and wet lips. She smiled into the kiss, gently caressing the nape of his neck, and she felt Frank cover her body better with his own. He was still panting a bit but he was clearly happy to go back to kissing her. She forced herself to keep silent between their kisses, not wanting Frank to find out that he had just fucked his almost step-daughter. Completely forgetting that the next morning it would have been just them alone in the house anyway since her mother was to come back only in the evening.

 

Frank woke up to an empty bed and with a yawn he forced himself to rise and start the morning.  
He was a bit surprised when he entered the kitchen only to find Mica sitting alone at the table, eating her milk and cereal. The girl gave him a funny look before ducking her head once more, blushing hard and trying to pretend she was focused on her breakfast.  
“Good morning.” She murmured before shoving another spoon of cereal into her mouth.  
Frank felt the heat rise on his neck at the thought that she had almost certainly heard him and Clarice have sex the night before.  
“‘morning…” He murmured opening the fridge.  
Mica looked at him from above her mug, filling her mouth with cereal before he could turn and see her staring at him.  
In the end Frank sat at the table in front of her and poured some milk over his own cereal.  
“How are you?”  
“I’m fine. Really fine.” She cleared her throat, blushing hard.  
Frank pressed his lips together, embarrassed at the thought that she had clearly heard him do obscene things to her mother. He hoped she would go back sooner than later at treating him at least friendly as she used to do usually.  
Their breakfast was interrupted by the chirp of his phone and Frank rose from his seat throwing a glance at the girl.  
“Have you seen your mother?” He asked, getting a bad feeling when Mica got a panicked look in her eyes at the mention of his girlfriend.  
He went looking for his cellphone thinking only about how he could try to talk Mica into telling him if everything was alright aside from listening to him have sex with her mother.

Frank was surprised to see Clarice’s number on the display. “Hi, babe, where are you?” He asked while closing the door to their bedroom.  
Clarice sounded glad at least to hear from him, even though Frank couldn’t see a reason for her to be out on saturday that early. “Hi, Frank! Are you back already?”  
“Yeah-” He hesitated, growing perplexed as she should have known that having spent the night with him. “Got back yesterday night, you know?”  
“I thought you would get back before me.” She admitted. “I had to take this job even if Mica had to be left alone. But she’s big, she can take care of herself, right? But can you make sure she eats more than junk food?”  
Frank kept quiet for a moment before he had the physical need to ask for a clarification. “Sure. How long have you been away anyway?”  
“Oh, just since yesterday morning, why? Is she alright?”  
“Mm, yeah…” He murmured, feeling his stomach drop and a cold sweat cover him as the realization that he had not spent the night with his girlfriend at all dawned in him.  
Clarice kept talking but Frank could not focus on her words anymore, not with the mortification and a little panic attack coming on. He couldn’t help but wonder if he had slept with his step daughter in the end. It was a possibility, even more by the way she kept blushing as soon as he had entered the room.  
He uttered something to Clarice about him taking care that Mica would eat more vegetables and make her do all her homework, and was glad only when he could finally shut the communication and have a moment for himself.  
He wouldn’t have blamed the girl if she decided to not talk to him anymore. Or if she wanted to tell her mother what he had done.  
“Mica?” He called her softly upon entering the kitchen once more.  
Mica raised her gaze on him once more and her face heated up at the realization that he knew.  
“I’m sorry.” She blurted out, stopping him in his tracks.  
“I should be the one-” He started with uncertainty, but the girl shook her head as she got up to dispose of her empty bowl.  
“No, don't. You wouldn't have done it if I had said something. I’m sorry…” She murmured, unable to meet his gaze anymore.  
Frank didn't know what to say, perplexed as to why she hadn't stopped him, told him something before he went too far and ruined their relationship. He didn't even think then of the many fantasies he had had where they had sex, the times he had hoped to just get a glance of her in her underwear. Now that he knew he had had her the only thing he could think about was how perfect it had felt and how it was never going to happen again, how he was probably going to even lose her friendship.  
“Do you want to tell mom?” She murmured, biting her lip in a nervous habit. “Or do you think we could keep that for us?”  
Frank sighed softly and dared take a step towards her. “I don't really want to tell your mother.” He admitted. “Do you want to pretend it never even happened?” He asked after a moment of hesitation.  
She tensed up at that question. “I don't know… I'm sorry if you feel like you should forget it to still be my friend.”  
“That's not it- Mica I don't even know why you didn't stop me!” He huffed frustrated.  
“Well, because I didn't want you to!” She blurted out, flushing hard. “I- I just didn't want you to stop… I knew you would find out it wasn't me but I wanted it for as long as possible.” She murmured embarrassed, lowering her gaze in shame.  
Frank couldn't help but stare at her, feeling like he had missed something crucial, and after a moment he drew closer to her, reaching out to gently take her chin and raise it to find her gaze.  
“You wanted to have sex with me?” He asked softly, almost holding his breath.  
“Yeah…” She sighed, moving her weight from one foot to the other. “I just liked it too much and so I didn't say anything because I didn't want you to stop.”  
Frank felt his blood roar in his ears just then, his body reacting at the newfound knowledge that the girl had actually wanted to have sex with him. He hadn't forced her into it. Yes, he did remember covering her mouth with his hand, but he suddenly was able to also remember her moans and the way she arched against him, how she looked for more, asked him to fuck her. The memory of that moment echoed in his mind and his body reacted, his cock suddenly rock hard in his pants.  
He saw her take notice of it as her eyes bulged out. Other than that though she did nothing, not a grimace, not a step back. Instead her blush deepened and she looked at him from under her eyelashes.  
“Frank?”  
“Do you want more?” He murmured gently caressing her lip with his thumb.  
Mica grinned for a moment and answered by taking his thumb in her mouth, sucking at it as she looked straight into his eyes.


End file.
